Sad begining happy ending
by Reddish chan
Summary: When aries meets Leo from when there young and then get separated from each other will they be able to meet again Lemon maybe UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Areis

Running for me and my little sister in my arms. I can't stop no matter what happens, I can't let them sell me and aries to be sold as slaves. No, that would make mom disapointed in me. The rain starts to poor on us even harder, the crack of lighting rips in the sky, and charging troops are after me. After running what feels like hours, I hear " oh my... Hey boy " I look over to a mom and a young boy, " yes you. What are you running from".

Thats when the soldiers foot steps were heard I screamed " you better hide you and your son unless you want this to happen to you". Run and drop little aries behind a shack and dragg the woman and boy with me. Finally when I heard the guards go bye to gave a big sigh out and started to rip my shirt to peices to bandage aries and my wounds.

"What happend to you boy" the woman asks.

" I'm from a slave trading for the tower of heaven that got destroyed a while back and I was going to be sent somewhere else to work but then I heard a roomer that all the girls and women would be sold for prositution. And I couldn't let aries go in to that at only 11 so I took her and ran."

"Boy how old are you. And where's the rest of your"

"shh aries hasn't sleept in days" I cut her off.

"come in to my cottage boy I'll treat aries and your wounds" I would say no but i half to keep aries safe and she seems like a pretty nice woman.

i stood up and put aries on my back anod whisper " just wait a little longer aries don't worry" i walk to the door every time I step I feel more ands more throbbing in my feet.

i walk through the front door when I remember the boy who was standing with the woman. I look down to see him right next to me looking up at me. I smile at Hume to keep from getting to worried.

"follow me right over hear" the woman passes me and goes on a room with a couch and a new tv ( now old but ) she stands A little shorter than me and takes areis from my arms and places her on the couch. " Leo go get the first aid kit "

" yes " he says running some where else in the building.


	2. Sadness

Wow is that boy silent. Soon enough we were all healed up and fell asleep on the couch with aries.

Few years later

aries pov now 17

why why would he do that tears are pouring down my face and everyone around me is wearing black. Small sobs are heard but the loudest thing is my whaling. I look up to see Mars lockheart from 700x to 720x. Always be remembered r.i.p. carved in the stone in front of me.

i feel a touch on my shoulder I look up to see a good friend of mine Virgo. "We're going are you coming." She asks. I stand and give her a hug. From now on I will move in with her at her house. And switch schools.

" Yea thanks Virgo " I say

" your welcome aries" she responds. we get up and walk to her car. I have known Virgo a year after the time we exaped the tower of hevean.(712x). When we hop in the car Virgo turns on the radio to a very good harp player.


	3. Dream

Wow is that boy silent. Soon enough we were all healed up and fell asleep on the couch with aries.

Few years later

aries pov now 17

why why would he do that tears are pouring down my face and everyone around me is wearing black. Small sobs are heard but the loudest thing is my whaling. I look up to see Mars lockheart from 697x to 718x. Always be remembered r.i.p. carved in the stone in front of me.

i feel a touch on my shoulder I look up to see a good friend of mine Virgo. "We're going are you coming." She asks. I stand and give her a hug. From now on I will move in with her at her house. And switch schools.

" Yea thanks Virgo " I say

" your welcome aries" she responds. we get up and walk to her car. I have known Virgo a year after the time we excaped the tower of hevean.(715x 6th grade) When we hop in the car Virgo turns on the radio to a very good harp player. I remember my brother liked her sing. A tear streamed down my face. I think Virgo noticed and changed it to just give me Reson. I look out the windo and see my reflection with messed up pink locks. We turned on to the highway when I notice it started to rain.

my stuff was already at virgos place and tommorow I go to see the high school I'm going to be attending. I lean my head against the window. I close my eyes I haven't had a good time to sleep without crying. I fall asleep. (dream) I was swinging on the little swing loki and I had when we were little. He was pushing me and then my brother showed up with a sad confident face. "Hi mars"I said "common lets go"he said "ok bye Loki " I turn and wave. Of course not knowing where we were going.

(wake up)

"aries aries" I felt a tap on my shoulder I gaze over to Virgo.

"oh sorry virg I feel asleep" I wiped my nose/ mouth and stood up my kneas were a little wobbly but I still walk to the front door with Virgo.

She puts the key in and unlocks the door. I check my really crappy phone 6:15 okay not that late as she opens the door she says" what would you like for dinner."

"I donno what ever you want " I respond I really don care.

"then I am going to make some quesadillas how many do you want " Virgo turned and said " I'm going to change into my pajamas and give you a set to" she left through the hall. All together the house was pretty small. through the front door is a staircase to the left and the livingroom and kitchen to the right and straight ahead. Then walk past the kitchen to the right is the dinning room. And the hallway is in between the kitchen and dinning room and that leads to the master bedroom. I turn and sit at the four chair dinning set the table is dark brown with red highlights. I rest my head my hand and think of the dream it was really happy and really sad. Weird right. I close my eyes to think.


	4. Who

**Sorry haven't** updated.

As I thought it was him. Leo my first crush, my first friend, and the boy I lived with. The dream was when I had to leave never got any contact info. That was years ago though. I wonder if he remembers me, remembers mars, our childhood. Does he know about what happened to mars?

I wasn't able to think to much about the topic because Virgo finished her shower and plopped the pink sheep colored pjs in front of me. Looking up she was wearing blue plaid pjs with her pink hair still damp. " I'll show you your room you will be staying in. It has a bathroom connected to it so you don't need to use mine." We started to go brown carpet with white walls that had many pictures of her and her friend.

I completely stop. Couldn't say anything. Looking at the wall again I graze my hand over it. There was her, Loki, mars and I. It was when I was a child. The swing set was in the back. The same swing set that my dream had. The place me and Leo loved. Holding the picture in my left hand, tears threatening to fall.

"Should I take that picture down?" I felt Virgo put her hand on my back rubbing it like a motherly thing to do. I nodded no. But really what I wanted to do to that picture was hang it up in my room. Even though I don't know wat it looks like just yet.

"Can I have this in my room?" Asking totally on thought. It just kinda slipped out. I looked up at her she looked over at me kinda surprised but thankfully she responded

"Sure." She patted my back and I followed her up stairs. Getting at the top of the stairs their were two hallways. One to the right and one to the left. We went left then taking the first left was my room. Opening the door Virgo went first. The carpet was brown and the walls were vinilla white. There is a full size bed next to that is a desk that is white as well. Still examaing the room there is two rooms that guessing one would be the bathroom. But the other? Still looking my boxes were right in front of the bed.

She pointed at the doors I was wondering about. "The one on the left is the bathroom the one on the left is the closet." Her sweet voice made me feel more and more at home. " stepping closer to the right door mumbling closet? It must be small. Opening it I was shocked. It was a walkin closet. Like four foot wide and five feet long.

Completely shocked turning around I hugged Virgo. "Thank you so much you really are to kind." Her face had a huge smile that could light up the night sky.

"Well I will be down stairs are you hungry?" She broke our hug.

"Not really but I will have one quesadilla please." I notice how we already acted like family.

"Okay it will be ready when you come downstairs after your bath." She left closing the door behind her. I turned around. Virgo really is great.

Stepping into the bathroom it kinda looked like a hotels bathroom. Sink, toilet, and bath with garnet counter tops, and tile floor. Placing the towel and pjs on the counter walking over and turning on the bath. After awhile I sunk into the warm hot water. I just laid their staring at the ceiling. For a really good time. I thought of all the events that happened but the dream. The dream that happened years ago. I sunk even further. The last time I saw Leo.

Laughing filled the air as the little yellow and red swing set was swing me high into the air. As leo pushed me. The sun high above us. This is where our safe place was. We did every thing there on that hill with the little swing set. Soon enough mars came and told me it was time to go. Slowing down finally to a complete stop. Hoping off waving bye to Leo.

That was the last time I saw him. I hit my fist against the wall. "How could I be so stupid." Standing up I empty the water and dry my self off. Slipping on my cloths I head down stairs. Heading diwn the brown stairs. The great smell of our food lingered around the hall. I walk on the wood floors following the smell into the dining room. I sit down on the matching chairs that go with the table. Virgo was setting the table.

She placed a very well cooked quesadilla in front of me. She sat down across from me and I took the biggest bite ever. Being at my brothers funeral, crying my heart out, having that weird dream of course I would be starving. After Virgo and I had a few bites she asked" are you excited for school tomorrow?"

"I guess I mean its all so sudden." I responded, Virgo nodded her head in agreement. " thank you for the meal Virgo, it's really good." Took another huge bite and started to drink the cool water.

Virgo smiled "your welcome." . When I finished my food I stood and went to the kitchen to wash my dishes off. After that I headed up stairs. Not to sleep but to unpack. The first thing I want to unpack is my cloths.

I pick up the heavy brown box and move it into the doorway of the closet. The closet had shelves so I chose the right side would be t-shirts and dresses while the left side would be pants and other things.(bra and under where ). Grabbing the first thing that touched my hand was a shirt, folding was very easy for me so doing all this is very quick. Soon enough I finished.

Moving the box with rest of them I grabbed a random box this time. Opening it to see a bunch of pictures and decorations. Grabbing the first picture frame it was of me and zoey. As soon as she heard my brother died she stopped hanging out with me. Not even one word. All she did was take advantage of me so she could have a chance on dating him. I took the picture out of the cute frame and placed the frame to my right and the picture to my left. The next idem is a teddy bear I got from mars when I was a child. I placed that on my bed. I couldn't do much more. Way to tired. Getting up I stepped over to my bed. Jumping into the pink bed sheets. Man this bed is comfy.

Running, scared, dark, turning to mars who was chasing me with red eyes. Something out of a horror movie. Snow falling slowing my movement. Turning into an alley where I was cornered. Looking around scared. Here he comes. Mars covered in blood with red glowing eyes his clothes are ripped and torn. He charge me with all the fear I have I scream. That's when blood scatters around me. Looking down a gun wound. I look back up at mars who was laughing. All around the blood coverd snow.

"Aries Aries Aries Aries ! Wake up" tearing my eyes open I sit up. Look around to see Virgos slender arms on my shoulders. All I could do is hug her and cry. "Can you tell me what's wrong " Virgo had a sisterly worried voice.

I sniffle and whip my nose. "Mars he he he" I sobbed "he became a monster and killed me." She squeezed me tighter.

"Ohh that's sounds terrible." She cooed.

"Yea it was." We broke apart " how did you know about my night mare ? " I asked.

"You screamed so loud I pretty sure our nabiors heard." She smiled " it's 5 school starts at 7:30 do you want to go down stairs and watch tv. Or sleep some more." Virgo asked politely.

"Tv" I didn't need to think. I just know sleep would end up terrible.

So the next few hours we watched tv. After that I got ready for school. The uniform has a red skirt and a white shirt. My hair was its normal and we hoped into the car. Virgo was like an older sister I could tell her any thing. When we got to school I grabbed my bag. "Virgo."

"Yea"

"Can I have a hug."

"Yes" she over to my seat and gave me a good squeeze. She pulled back and smiled I hoped out of the car and waved goodbye. I took the map out and entered the building. The office was in the middle of the school. I look and look by this time I look really weird and others are staring. Still looking around I finally found it.

I knocked on the door and a males voice responded "come in". Opening the door I found a man at his desk. He stared at me.

"Hi sorry for interrupting you my name is Aries lockheart. I am a transfer student." I say nervously.

"Okay come sit " he pointed to the chair in front of his desk." Okay I see you in our system. " He looked away from his computer to me " so Aries why did you transfer schools?" He asked.

I looked away from him and said "my brother died and I don't have any parents. So I moved in to a good friends house." His face changed from happy to sad.

"Well I am sorry to hear that." His voice was low. He handed me a paper. " here is your schedule. Would you like for me to show you your teacher." I nodded.

He got up and we walked over to a different office. A bunch of teachers were their and they were all looking at me. He walked over to a woman in white hair and purple dress. "This is mrs. Mirajane your first teacher for language arts. Mira this is Aries a new student."

" hello" I said in a timid voice.

"Nice to meet you Aries ." Her smile was kind.

Then he brought me over to Dreyar, mrs. Mavis, and Conbolt. They were all really nice.

When the bell rang I followed to the class she entered and spoke "class today we have a new student." They all started to snicker as I walked in. "Class this is Aries lockheart."

I bowed my head. " it's nice to be here please treat me well."

"Aries you can go sit next to Lucy." She pointed to a blond in the fith row. I start to walk and a snobby looking girl tripped me. Dropping a note infront of me.

"Oh I'm soo sorry" she accented soo sorry into a snobby tone. Getting up picking the note up I went and sat at my desk.

Lucy looked over at me and whispers " she's a bitch don't mind her. She think she's really popular."

I open the note it reads "go near my man and I will hurt you. Either way really I'm going to." Wow mean letter. I would tell the teacher but I think not. Class went by fast as did mr. Makarov did as well. It's lunch so I was heading to the cafeteria. All by my self.

Suddenly I felt strong arms wrap around me. Who was this.


	5. Tears

His warm strong arms, who was this? I glance over my shoulder to see some brownish hair. I start to squirm around, when his voice cut me off."I've missed you." I went into complete shock. " I never thought I would see you again Aries. "

I roll around so I could embrace him, "Leo.." Tears began to fall uncontrolablely, raining down on his uniform. I rest my head on his chest as I weep.

"I need to talk to you" he said as he dragged my hand and following the narrow path of steps to a door. He opened it and a crystal blue sky surrounded us. He dragged my to the wall, released his grip of my hand.

"I've missed you so much Aries" tears streamed down his face dripping onto the ground.

"I have to, Loki" I responded using my nick name for him, taking my arm and wiping my face.

He slid down against the wall and hugged his knees. I sit besides him and rest my head to his shoulder. "How long has it been Loki?" Even though I already knew the question I wanted to see if he remmeberd.

"4 years, 325 days" his answer surprised me. "Almost 5 years Aries."

"Leo," I used his real name so he would know it was serious. He hummed a yes, "Mars is,.." I inhaled and caught his brown eyes " is dead" a new source of tears streamed down my face. As his face became shocked.

"You can't be, it. No" he stepped on his words. He hugged me tight "how" his voice wasn't a happy sad any more. It was filled with sorrow.

A man who had a speed way chase pulled a gun to Mars and shot. I couldn't say it though no mater if I moved my lips nothing came out but sobs.

Out of all my efforts all I could get out was "gun". Leo pulled away, and met my eyes. He placed his forehead to mine. " a-a man with a gun" I managed to stutter out. "Mars a hostage" I breathed in " police couldnt do any thing" I move my head to his shoulder and rest my head into his neck. " the funeral was yesterday, Loki."

"Can you come with me today?" Asked my childhood friend.

"Yes " I responded as I reach for my bag and grab my bag looking for some foundation. (No I don't wear make up unless I have to) pulling out 3 different skin tones (the only make up I have) I pop open the olive one and cover my purple, red cheeks. After smoothing my skin color I turn to Loki.

"You look almost as bad as me" I pop open the darker color and cover his purple, swollen cheeks. "Much better" I say finishing up his cheeks.

He took his iphone out, and set it to camera. "See no one will notice" I said as I leaned into his shoulder looking at the camera. His thumb moved over the camera button and a quick Snap!

The photo came to the screen. I looked stupid. "Delete it" I say.

"No I like this one." He responded.

"Let's retake it" I plead.

"No" he stuck his tongue out at me.

Checking the time, I grab his phone and he swats it away. "I'm adding my contacts I promise"

"Fine" he his phone back to me I fill in my contacts. As I handed him his iPhone the bell rang. He gave me a tight hug.

"Text me as soon as school ends" I tell Loki.

"I was planning to" he responded as we walked down the stairs and separated to our classes.

Soon enough it was my last class and five minutes to the bell.

I slip my phone from my bag, and check my messages. Because it was on complete silent calls won't ring and viberate as well as text.

**whos class u in**texted Leo

**mrs. mavis **I responded on my cruddy phone.

**oh I'm in mr. Canbolt class**

**cool** I responded

**wat u learning** he asked

**about u **I blushed as I sent it.

**really?:)**He asked

**no ...I wish**

_**lol okay as soon as school lets out meet me infront of the school at the old oak tree with a worn down bench**_

**kk:)**

As I press send the echoing sound of the bell went on.


	6. Haha, lol got you all

I ran through the door of the class so I could beat the crowd. The big doors of the school as I walk through them, the school yard is already full. I walk past the old gates. I look to where the bench is.

It's her, he one passing notes to me in class. "Leo you must believe she's been passing threatening notes to me in class, and glaring at me." As I step forward, Leo glanced to me.

" I don't believe you." He turned to me " have you been calling her names, writing threatening notes, and glaring at her during class?" He asked me.

I nodd a no "I've never called her any names, but she's called me many, she's passing me death threats," at that time rumbling through bag " and she's been glaring at me. Aha!" I grab the note and pull it out. Passing it to Leo.

"I've never see that before, Leo!" She yelled " I never wrote that."

"Karen don't lie, it's your handwriting, and it's your special diary paper." He took a deep breath " don't talk to me again, if your blaming my childhood friend, no even sister for this." My heart dropped, 'sister' that's all I am I guess, this is what we really are, brother and sister. He wouldn't dare lay a finger in me.

"Loki do you really see me as a sister?" I ask with my head down so he couldn't see my sadness.

"Well yea, I mean what else could we be?" He said. " so are you ready?"

"Yea I guess" I respond. He grabbed my hand and led me to the parking lot. Virgo just pulling into the space next to the stop sign, I run to her car, " guess who I met today" I say.

"I don't know" she responded.

"Leo" I say happily.

"Really then go run along, I expect you home by 6:45 got it" she said, as I nod and throw my bag into the back, as I run back to Leo.

Girls surrounded him and his motorcycle. As I try to squeeze through girls push to the ground. The girls started to open up to make way for somebody. All the girls, squeal thinking its them, and of course I move to the side because it would be awkward for me to sit in front of the path.

Leo turned to me handed me the helmet and yelled " and here I thought you ditched me." He smiled a jumped on to the bike, "common get on" he signaled for me to hop on.

"It's on 10thstreet and soloa grove." I say blushing as I wrap my hands around his back. Everybody envied me, and I knew it. He drove out of the parking lot, and I squeezed even harder around his chest.

We started to go on the freeway and that's where I held on as if I didn't I would die. "Kya" I said as his speed increased. I put one leg over his and he winded my leg. I hugged my head around his waist, caressing his shirt, and my head on his right shoulder, snuggling my helmet with his.

When we reached the parking lot my fear ended. I unwrapped my hands, and legs and took my helmet off. He kicked the stand up and placed his helmet on the seat. His face mixed his white skin with pink. It must have been the helmet because I'm just his 'sister'.

"What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing" I respond.

"What's wrong?" He said a little more forcibly.

"Nothing's wrong " I respond.

"Tell me, I know your lying" he said aragontly.

"It's nothing" I respond stubbornly.

"Wha-" I cut him off

"It's none of your business!" He looked at me with surprise, I am to. "I'm sorry lets go."

He followed me quietly as if he were afraid of my outburst again. I reached his stone and sat right in front of it. I close my hands. As if I were talking to him, I start to say in my mind what happen at school. How Virgos treating me, the Leo.

I peek back at Leo who is also whispering to Mars except he's moving his lips... NO, it can't, he no. Did he seriously just say ' I love your sister' no it's not possible. I'm his 'sister'. And nothing else, so why would he say he loves me.

I look back to the grave 'if I love Loki, would you mind' and I stand. "Love you Onii San, take care" I say, as Leo stands up.

We began to leave, and his voice hasn't come yet to talk to me. "I'm sorry" I say.

"It's alright " he responded "so where do you live."

He kicked the stand and hoped on as I slid behind him.

"Pirates cove and masa" as we reach the bike I pick my helmet up and put it on. I blush as I wrap my hands around him. My breast squishing against his back, uncomfortably. It doesn't help his shoulder blade keeps fondling my right one. It's like he's doing it purposely.

Just so he can hear me moan. We got on the free way and yet again he goes fast. I squeeze harder, as his shoulder blade rubbing my boob. The pleasure and yet anger going through me is driving me insane. My right leg winding with his. I tighten my grip and move my hands downwards. Gently placing them at his belly button, caressing his shirt.

I want pay back. And I'm going to get it.

He pulled off taking the exit, the turning right, I rose my hands and touched his shoulder with my hand. I pointed to the bluish house 3 house away.

He drove to the front, and parked. "So now you going to tell me why you were angry " he said sweetly as he took of his helmet.

"Nope, but im getting more" I respond.

"Why" he asked.

"Because if I tell you it might ruin our friend ship, and you'll stop calling me a sister. I don't want you to think stupid of me." I responded looking down.

"Tell me" he said.

"No" I responded.

"Aries" he pouted. I took a breath in and out in and out. I should tell him. Theirs a chance he'll like me back. "I promise I won't do any thing to you just tell me."

"Fine I will tell you... I I like you Leo, a lot, and I don't like to be called sister because I've loved you not as a sibling." I said it fast as I ran into the house. I ran straight in and up the stairs to my, still not unpacked room. I dodged the boxes and jumped on my queen size bed.

I heard the door bell ring, and Virgo yelling "coming."

I lie in bed thinking of stupid fairy tales of my childhood dreams. A knock on my door stopped me from thinking any more. "Come in" thinking it was Virgo.

Leo stepped through the door as runs a hand through his silky mane. "Aries how long have you loved me?" He asked.

"Sense I met you" I respond, holding tears back.

"Good because I've loved sense then as well. The only reason I called you a sister was because I was afraid you wouldn't return my love." He walked over to me as I stood up.

"Leo does this mean I can say I love you." I ask blushing all over.

"Yes it does." He took a deep breath " I love you Aries." He lifted my chin, and placed my first kiss. He began to bite my bottom lip, licking my lip. I moan, as he entered my mouth. His tongue touched every where he could touch. He pulled me closer, grabbing the back of my thighs pulling his abdomen to mine.

He pushed me on to the bed and centered himself I between my legs. He kissed me again as he moved his hands around my waist. His stopped pulled away from the kiss, every thing. He stood up and walked to the door. "Where are you going" I ask as he reached for the door handle.

He turned the knob if the lock. (Hahaha bet I got ya there) locking the door made a click, as he walked back to me.

**lol bet your all mad at me. Common it was damn straight funny. -bows head- please don't be to mad. I'm planing to finish this story in a chapter or two.**

**review**


	7. IMPORTANT PLEADE READ FOLLOWING

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING. **

**I'm very sorry, I don't know how to write this last chapter. Any body can take it over just message me.**

**I'm really sorry, I just can't write the part. I'm sssssooooo sorry.**

**Please forgive me. **

**Review on the story so I know what you guys are thinking.**

**Yeaso bye, message me if u want the story, and review wat your thinking.**

**Well bye for now, read my other ff I hope to hear from you all. Good or bad.**


End file.
